Extradimension Neptunia ReBirth
by extra97
Summary: At the end of the Holy Grail War Hakuno Kishinami was supposed to be erased from existence, but before being completely erased she get an unexpected help. Now in a world of weirdness that is filled strange looking monster, and people who keep breaking the fourth wall, how will she fare?
1. Prologue: Extra Beginning

**So, it took me a long time, but I finally started to rewrite this story, yay! As you'll notice there will be lots of changes, like how and when Hakuno met Neptune and the others, and few other thing… and by few I means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Talking"  
 _ **"Mysterious Girl"**_

* * *

 **Prologue: Extra Beginning**

* * *

 **The Moon Cell Core  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Darkness… All what I can see is absolute darkness as I started to feel my body being erased from existence. I don't know for how long I was here; it feels like it has been decades since I entered the Moon Cell Core. I can't even feel my Servant presence anymore. Then again I can't feel anything anymore, my entire body feels numb, I can't see anything, I can't hear anything… I wonder if she is still by my side. Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the emperor of Rome, and the woman I loved. She was the best servant, she was beautiful, strong, and she is always there for me.

I feel lonely… There is no one here to help me this time; even if there is still anyone who could help, where would I go. After all I am just an NPC, I don't have a body in the real world, I have no place to go to.

Hehehehehehe… This is really ironic, all this time I have been fighting to survive, and I killed all these people, and then I gave my life away willingly. Rin Tohsaka, the girl who helped me a lot throughout the Holy Grail War, and the girl I saved when Rani decided to blow herself up, and now I used the Moon Cell to get her out of this living hell, and since I am a NPC the Moon Cell soon will erase me, after I killed all those people and destroyed their dream just to come here and die.

" _ **Ahem…"**_

I wonder what will happen to me once I'm erased, will I just cease to exist?

" _ **Umm, hello! Do you hear me?"**_

I wonder if Sab-

" _ **Hey! Listen!"**_

Huh, a woman voice? But I didn't hear it in my ears but rather the voice was echoing in my head. I opened my mouth trying to talk but nothing came out of my mouth, I couldn't even feel my jaw.

" _ **Okay, now that I got your full attention. So, how about you stop it with the obnoxious inner monologue?"**_ She said with a laugh.

Who is this woman? How is she still alive, I thought everyone in the Moon Cell has been erased?

" _ **Oh, you're probably wondering who this woman with the lovely voice is. Well, too bad! Telling you now will only ruin the surprise. Anyway, that's not important now. What's important is that I have an offer for you!"**_ The woman said excitedly.

What is she talking about? An offer?

" _ **Yes, an offer. I mean, you're dying. So, it's not like you have anything to lose."**_ She explained calmly as if she could hear my thought. _**"Anyway, my offer is… I'm going to save you from being erased."**_

S-She can get me out of here?

" _ **Of course I can you dum dum, but in exchange you will do me one favor!"**_ She talked again like she's replying to my thought. _**"So, what do you think?"**_

Huh? What about the favor? She didn't explain what it is.

" _ **Does it really matter? You either accept the offer and live or decline and die here."**_ She said coldly as all emotion left her voice. _**"You probably only have few minutes before being erased. So, make it quick."**_ She said with a calm voice. What should I do? I don't want to die, but this woman makes me really uneasy, I don't think I can trust her.

…

…

B-But still… I-I don't want to die. Not like this! Not after everything I've done to survive…

" _ **Well, I will take that as yes!"**_ She said sounding cheerful.

Wait, what about Sab-GAAAAAAAAH!

" _ **Oh, yeah I forgot. This will be a little bit painful."**_ She said as I felt like my body is being torn apart and then put together. _**"Oh, and don't worry about your Servant, they will be very close to you."**_ She said with a chuckle and I felt my consciousness leave me.

…

* * *

 **?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Urgh!" I groaned as I opened my eyes and I immediately closed them as I felt strong air hit my face. I opened my eyes again but slowly this time. Once my eyes were fully I was welcomed by the sight of the cloudy sky, unlike the sky in the Moon Cell this one look actually real. Wait, does that mean I am in the real world.

"So, that girl wasn't lying to me…" I said softly as a small smile appeared on my face. "Finally, I made it out… I finally…" I trailed off as I looked down and finally realized something…

I am falling…

''I am falling!'' I exclaimed, repeating my thoughts out loud. Why am I falling from the sky!? Why would that woman teleport that high in the sky!? Wait, calm down, don't panic and try to think of to survive this. I have survived worse… "Think… Just think…" I muttered to myself and closed my eyes.

…

"Wait, I could use that…" I said to myself as my eyes widened in realization. I had only used once against Twice Pieceman and his Servant. I'm not sure if it will work outside of the Moon Cell, but it is my only hope. "Code Cast: Add_Invalid!" I shouted and a red light surrounded my body, and then I braced myself for impact.

...

…

 ***SPLAT***

"Huh? Am I dead…?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes slowly to see myself on the ground surrounded by grass and trees. "It worked…" I said and sighed in relief, and I suddenly felt something under me, and I immediately jumped away to look at what it is, and I saw a blue ball of jelly… with a smiling dog face. "Uhh, what kind of cute abomination is this…" I warily extended my arm and poke it with my finger and it jiggled...

 ***BARK***

"Cute…" I said as my finger sank into it body. "Huh!" I exclaimed as I finally noticed the command seal on my hand. It turned from crimson red to grey. "Saber…" I said and stood up to look around me trying to find her but to no avail and I couldn't feel my connection to her either. "Sigh… where am I anyway?" I said with a sad look on my face and slumped to the ground, and the jelly dog nuzzled itself to my leg. Sigh…

…

 ***BARK***

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked the little thing, and it started to jump away and then stopped and barked again. "Hmm? You want me to follow you…?" I asked and it barked happily and then shook it head like it's trying to nod.

"Well, I don't have a choice I guess." I said and stood up and started to follow it. "Saber let-" I was about to say, but I stopped once I remembered that she is not with me anymore. "Saber… oooffff!" Suddenly something hit me in the stomach and sent me to the ground. I looked down to see the slime dog on top of my stomach barking happily.

"Was that necessary…?" I said while wincing in pain and the slime dog barked happily and jumped away from me. "That's really hurt, you know?" I mumbled as I stood up and the little thing continued to jump away and I follow it.

…

"Sigh… How long will it take to reach er… Wherever we are going?" I murmured while still following the thing. Suddenly, the slime dog stopped and started to whimper, and for some reason it seemed afraid.

"Hmm? Are you alright?" I asked and it instantly jumped to my chest and I caught it. "What's wrong?" I asked and it continued to whimper. I stared into the distant to notice two big red eyes… on top of a big wolf head… There was a giant wolf… and it looked at me with very hungry eyes…

 ***ROAR***

"I think we should leave…" I said and I immediately turned around and ran as fast as I could while still holding the slime dog.

 ***ROAR***

"Oh, no!" I exclaime as I heard the sound of the monster steps getting closer and closer. What should I do? Saber isn't here to save me, and I used what remain of my energy to break the fall. "Eep!" I yelped as I tripped over something. I tried to regain my balance before I fall but to no avail. So, I just adjusted myself so I don't fall on the slime dog.

 ***THUD***

"Gah!" I exclaimed and rubbed the back of my head in pain…

 ***GROWL***

"I need to… Ugh!" I trailed of and tried to stand up but I suddenly felt sharp pain in my leg. I looked behind me to see the giant wolf growling while walking slowly towards me and then it jumped at me. I closed my eyes wait to feel the pain…

…But it never came.

"Yaaaaaah!" I suddenly heard a shout and I opened my eyes to see a girl jumping in the air and kick the wolf in the face sending it flying towards a tree. The girl has a short purple hair and purple eyes, she's wearing a white short sleeved mini hoodie.

"What's up!" She said with a bright smile snapping me out of my thought.

"Huh?" I said in confusion, and then I noticed the giant wolf trying to attack her. "Look out!" I shouted while pointing at the wolf. Suddenly another girl came out nowhere and swung her sword at giant the wolf torso sending it backward, but instead of blood coming out of it face some kind of… data seems to flow out of the wound… Wait, data? Am I still in the Moon Cell?

"Oh, come on! You ruined my dramatic entrance." The short haired girl said with a pout while folding her arms.

"I saved you, you idiot!" The other girl yelled at her. The girl has black hair that is kept into two pigtails, and she wears dark gray tank top that expose her midriff and a dark gray skirt and boots. She turned around and I noticed she had red eyes.

"Pfft, yeah like they're gonna kill the main character before she even introduce herself!" The short haired girl said with a grin. Main character?

"Could you take things seriously for once!?" The black haired girl yelled at her. Suddenly the monster jumped to attack again, but both girls jumped away to avoid the attack.

"Ugh, fine!" The purple haired grumbled and extended her hand, and suddenly a katana materialized out of nowhere, and then they both dashed towards the monster. That sword came out of nowhere… Now, I am eighty percent sure that I am still in the Moon Cell, or at the very least in similar virtual world… Well, at the very least we are saved.

"We…?" I mumbled as I remembered the dog faced slime and started to look around for it, but I didn't find it. Did it run away while the wolf was trying to eat me? Sigh… I guess I couldn't blame it, it did what it needed to survive...

"Hey… Umm… Who are you…?" Suddenly a voice came from my side; I turned around to see a girl with a long light purple hair in a braid and pink eyes. She is wearing a light blue and pink dress, she also wearing a white and pink stripped socks and… slippers? Why would she wear slippers in the forest?

"Huh? Uhh… Hakuno Kishinami…" I answered her hesitantly.

"Umm… That's a very long name…!" She said very slowly in confusion for some reason. Is my name really that long? "Oh! Oh! It's my turn… My name is Plutia." The girl introduced herself with herself.

"Umm… By the way, do you know where this is?" I asked while scratching my cheeks. She looked around her and then answered.

"Umm… In the forest…?" She said with a confused look.

"I know that… What I mea-" I was about to say but I was interrupted by the black haired girl shout.

"Plutia! We could use some help here, you know!" She yelled as she parried a slash from the giant wolf claw.

"Oh… I'm coming!" Plutia said and started to run towards them… while holding a stuffed doll...

"Where am I exactly?" I mumbled as I watched the three girls fight the monster. Sigh… I feel like I am in a very weird dream.

…

* * *

 **?  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Meanwhile, in a place far away. There is what looked like big city; the entire city was in ruins except for a palace in the middle of the city. Inside the palace was very dark, but you can see a small shadowy figure sitting on a throne, the only thing that was visible is its crimson eyes with the power system.

"Sigh… It seems like the fool has started her game again." The shadowy figure said with a feminine voice. "It's time for me to prepare too." She (?) said as she stood up and walked towards the window.

…

* * *

 **?  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

Meanwhile, in somewhere that's also far away. Inside a building in the middle of nowhere we see the slime dog from before jumping towards a girl lying down on a bed. The girl has a wavy white hair and brown eyes, and she is wearing a black sailor school uniform. The slime dog jumped on the bed and started to bark at the girl.

" _ **Hmm? I see, that's interesting, I didn't expect that."**_ She said while patting the slime dog. The thing started to bark again. _**"Well, it doesn't matter. After all, I only need to do it one more time."**_ She said and suddenly a sadistic smile appeared on her face. "Although, I wouldn't mind playing a little with her… Hahahahaha-"

"Could you shut it! Your laugh is annoying!" Suddenly a girl shout came out from another room.

 _ **"Hey! That's was rude!"**_ The white haired girl yelled at the voice.

"Tch, whatever! Old hag…"

 _ **"Anyway, where was I? Oh right! Hahahahahahahahaha…"**_

 ***BARK***

 _ **"Okay, you need to chill!"**_ She yelled at dog and it started to whimper.

…


	2. Chapter 1: Extra Introduction

**Welcome to the second chapter of Extradimension Neptunia Re;Birth. Sorry for the long, I have no excuse for that.**

 **Raygha Raikouga; Everything will be clear in time.**

 **enigma95; Female Hakuno.**

 **Islamsayyid; Here it is…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Talking"  
 _ **"Mysterious girl"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Extra Introduction**

* * *

 **The Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Hiyaaaa!" The short haired girl shouted as she jumped in the air and slashed the giant wolf on it back. Suddenly the monster burst into light and disappeared, just like the enemy program back on the Moon Cell. For someone who isn't a Servant these girls seem pretty strong.

"Now that taken care of…" The black haired girl mumbled and then turned towards me with a frown. "Hey, you!" She yelled while still looking at me.

"Me?" I said while pointing at myself.

"Yeah, what the hell do you think you're doing, coming to a dangerous place by yourself without any weapon!" She scolded me with a frown on her face.

"Umm, I-" I was about to say but the short haired girl interrupted me.

"Oh, come on Noire you're scaring her. You know, this is why you don't have any friends." The girl said with a grin.

"Hey! I have friends!" The black haired girl said while blushing angrily.

"Anyway! My name is Neptune!" The short haired girl said with a grin completely ignoring what the other girl said.

"Noire…" The other girl simply said. "…Wait a second, you didn't answer my question!"

"Well, I don't know…" I said while scratching my cheeks. I'm not sure if I can trust these people. So, it's better if I don't talk about the Moon Cell and the Holy Grail War.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The girl known as Noire asked while eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Well, umm… I was somewhere else, and suddenly I engulfed by light. Next thing I know, I found myself falling from the sky." I said trying to make it as vague I could.

"Wait, why does that sound familiar?" Neptune said while closing her eyes.

"That's because it's the same as you, dolt!" She replied and then looked at me and sighed.

"Wait, does that mean she's an important character? I thought she was just some random throwaway NPC or something!" Neptune said in surprise and I flinched… Well, I'm an NPC.

"I guess we will have to take you to Histoire." She said with tired look and then extended her hand to me to help to my feet.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I felt sharp pain in my leg again and then I fell to the ground.

"Whoa, you're hurt!" Neptune exclaimed as she looked at my leg.

"Yeah, I fell when that thing was chasing me…" I said while clutching my leg in pain. Noire sighed and reached into the pocket in her skirt.

"Sigh… Here take this." She said as she extended her hand while holding a small bottle with a blue liquid inside it. I took it in my hand and then gave her a confused look. "Drink it you idiot! It's gonna make you feel better, it's a potion!" She said and I looked at it warily. I don't know if I can trust these people, but if they wanted to hurt me they won't need to poison me to do it.

"Here goes nothing…" I muttered to myself as I opened the bottle and downed the bottle content… "Huh?" I said and then looked at my leg to see that it's fully healed.

"See, I told you. Anyway, let's just go!" She said to the other two and then looked at me. "By the way, you didn't tell us your name yet." She said and extended her hand again to help to my feet.

"Hakuno Kishinami…" I answered her with a small smile and took her and got to my feet.

"Your name is too long!" Neptune said with a troubled. She too? Is my name really that long…? "Oh, I know! I will just call you Haku!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, oh! Can I call you Haku too…?" Plutia asked with a smile

"That's fine, I guess…" I said with an awkward smile.

"You two, stop fooling around let's go back to the Basilicom!" Noire said to the two and then turned to me. "You too, come with us." She said and started to walk away.

"Basilicom…?" I mumbled to myself in confusion.

"Finally! We can go home!" Neptune said excitedly and started to follow her.

"Hey… Wait for me…" Plutia said and ran behind them.

"Sigh… Where am I exactly…?" I mumbled to myself. Well, I guess I have to follow them if I want to get out this forest alive.

"Hey! Hurry up or we will leave you behind." Noire said from a little bit far away.

"Coming!" I yelled and ran behind them.

…

"So big…" I said in awe as I looked at the city in front of me. After we left the forest we reached a big city. The city consists mostly of futuristic looking black buildings, and there is a massive building in the middle of the city, the building has the shape of a bird with multiple wings. Right now we're heading towards it.

"Of course it is! This is my nation after all! Welcome Lastation!" Noire said while smiling proudly, but I wasn't paying attention to her. Instead I was looking at my surrounding. There is a lot of people walking around, and talking to each other. This seems peaceful… Wait.

"Wait… Did you just say your own nation?" I said as what she said finally sunk in. Wait, is she some kind of queen or something...

"Yes! After all I'm the CPU of this nation." She said while still sounding proud of herself.

…

"…Umm, what's a CPU?" I asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the goddesses who rule the land and protect people…" She said in a matter of fact way as if it is supposed to be common knowledge.

"…You're a goddess…?" I asked as my eyes widened a little. "Maybe that wolf hit her on her head or something…" I mumbled in a low voice. I mean she is stronger than normal human, but she didn't seem to be that strong.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Noire said with an annoyed look on her face. Crap, she heard me.

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that… umm… you don't look that… umm divine…" I said while scratching my cheek.

"Well, that's because I'm in my human form." She explained and folded her arms.

"Human form…?" I said in confusion. She can transform?

"Sigh… I will explain once we get inside…" She said with a sigh as we reached the entrance of the bird shaped building and entered it.

…

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Finally!" Neptune said as we entered a room inside the massive building that look like a bird, and then ran towards one of the couch and jumped on it.

"Hey! Don't jump on the couch." Noire yelled at her.

"Hey… Me too!" Plutia said and jumped on the couch beside her, and Noire only groaned at them and sat on an arm chair.

…

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" Neptune said and I flinched and I immediately sat down.

"So, umm… Why did you bring me here?" I asked her politely with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, I thought we were going take her to Histy!" Neptune exclaimed from my side.

"Because we're not going there until you learn to be a proper CPUs!" She simply answered her, and Neptune sighed at her. Noire then looked at me. "Since you seem to be confused, I guess I will have to explain things to you." She said sounding a little bit exhausted.

"Thanks…?"

"Do you have to? Your lectures are boring!" Neptune exclaimed with a tired sigh.

"Yeah…" Plutia agreed with her.

"You two don't have to listen, you know?" Noire said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, but I'm the main character. So, I'm contractually obligated to be in every important scene." She replied with a grin. Main character? Scene? What the heck is that girl talking about?

"Then suck it up and shut up!" Noire yelled at her then looked at me… This girl is starting to remind me of Rin. "Anyway, I don't know how to say it, so I will be straight forward… You're in a different dimension…"

"Sigh… I figured as much..." I said with a sigh. So, that saved me by bringing me to another universe… "Wait, how did you know that I'm from a different universe?" I asked her in confusion.

"Well, it's because you are in the same situation as this idiot. Your story is almost identical to her." She said while pointing at Neptune with a tired look on her face.

"Hey don't worry! Since we both came from another dimension and since I came here before that's makes me your senior. So, if you need any help you can depend on me!" Neptune said with a smile and I was about to reply but Noire talked first.

"Depend on you? You can't even do your CPU duty on your on!" Noire said and Neptune pouted at her. CPU duty? Does that mean she's a goddess too?

"Hey, come on! Don't bust me like that! I was trying to be cool in front the new girl!" She said to Noire in annoyance.

"Whatever… Anyway, do you ha-" She stopped mid-sentence when suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Lady Black Heart! Lady Black Heart!" A man said as he barged into the room. Who is Lady Black Heart?

"Huh? The border patrol guard?" Noire said in a surprise.

"Oh, come on! Let us rest, we just got here!" Neptune said with a sigh as she slumped over.

"Aww… I wanted to sleep…" Plutia said sadly.

"It- It's terrible… Something so awful that it threatens our nation's existence!" The guard said in panic. Sigh… I only been here for one hour and terrible things are already happening.

"Calm down and explain it to me." Noire said with a serious tone.

"U-Understood! I apologize. I got a bit worked up over it… Why does it always all go to hell on my shift? If it were tomorrow, I'd be drinking alone at home…" The guard complained with a sigh. I can kinda sympathize with him.

"Okay, now you're too calm! Just hurry up and explain!" Noire suddenly yelled at the poor guard.

"M-My apologies! Well, basically… Lowee CPU is invading!" He yelled and started to panic again. Another CPU? How many Goddesses are in this world?

"What!?" Noire yelled in surprise.

"Lowee's CPU… That's Blanc! Uh, so where is she?" Neptune asked excitedly for some reason. Why do I feel like I fell in the middle of something big?

"U-Um, I asked her to wait by the border for the time being." He simply said… Wait, she complied? That sounds less of an invasion and more of a visit.

"What!? You left her alone!? Are you stupid!? Urgh, I'll go and beat her myself. I've got to hurry!" She said in frustration and started to run toward the door but suddenly stopped and looked at me. "You stay here and wait until I come back!"

"Y-Yes!" I said and she continued to run out of the room.

"Hold your horsebirds, little lady! I'll go, too!" Neptune said and ran behind her. "See ya later!" She said to me as she exited the room.

"Wait for meeeeee…" Plutia said and followed behind him.

…

"W-Well, umm… I'll leave too I guess…" The guard said awkwardly while looking at me and left the room… And now I'm alone…

…

…

…

"Sigh… What did I get myself into?" I mumbled to myself as I stood up. "Seriously, going from a death tournament inside the moon to a world with weird monsters and weird goddesses…" I mumbled again to myself as I looked around the room. Wait, no I should be happy. At the very least I'm not dead.

"Sigh… I'm more confused now than I was when I got here." I said with a sigh.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Huh? What was that…" I said when I heard a knocking sound coming from behind me. When I turned around the only thing that was behind is a mirror. I walked towards the mirror while raising my eyebrow. "Huh?" I exclaimed in surprise as I saw my reflection in the mirror.

"My hair… It's white…" I mumbled while looking at my hair in the mirror, for some reason it's white, but when I looked at a lock of my long hair outside the mirror it still brown. "What a weird mirror…" I said and then sighed in relief.

" _ **Nah, this mirror is totally normal…"**_

"Really?" I said before remembering that I was the only one in this room.

 ***Blink* *Blink***

"Who is talking…?" I said as I looked around the room but no one was there. Huh? Am I hearing things?

" _ **I'm over here you bonehead."**_ I heard the voice from before say playfully, the voice was coming from behind, but the only thing behind me was the mirror… I turned around slowly to see my reflection grin at me like the Cheshire cat.

"Huh!?" I exclaimed in surprise as I took a step back from the mirror.

" _ **Jeez, no need to be afraid. I don't bite… much."**_ My reflection said while still keeping her creepy grin.

"How are you talking…?" I asked her in worry.

" _ **You got transported into another world, and that's what you find unbelievable?"**_

"…Well, yo- Wah!" I exclaimed as I saw my reflection arms come out from the mirror and suddenly grabbed my head.

" _ **Enough talking! Let's put that mouth to a better use!"**_ She said while closing her head towards mine and then…

 ***Kiss***

"Ugghhhmmm!" I made a sound as I struggled to separate myself form her but to no avail. Suddenly, I felt something slimy enter my mouth and go down my throat. The white haired girl let go of my head and I fell to my knees while coughing.

"What did you ma- Huh!?" I said but stopped once I looked at her to see that her body turned into a blue slime and then fell to the ground. "What was tha- Huh…? I feel so dizzy…" I said as everything started spinning and I fell to the ground…

…

* * *

 **?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Argh… What was that all about…?" I said with a groan as I opened my eyes to stare at the familiar white ceiling. Where am I…? Wait a second! "Why am I back to the Moon Cell!?" I said as I realized that I'm in the nurse office back in the Moon Cell. How did I get back here? Or was that just a dream?

"Also, if that was a dream how did I get out from the Moon Cell Core? Or was that a dream too?" I mumbled to myself as I stood up and looked around the room but no one was there. I can't even feel Saber presence.

"That's weird Sakura usually hang around here." I mumbled to myself again as I walked towards the door and outside the room. This place seems empty... Well, emptier than the last time I was here. I should probably look around the school.

…

"…Nobody is in here." I said as I slumped over and sighed to myself. Seriously, I've looked all over the school but I didn't find anyone. Even Sakura and Kotomine aren't here, I couldn't even find Saber… Maybe the Moon Cell erased all the NPC after th-

" _ **Oh my god! Just come to your stupid room!"**_ I suddenly heard a familiar voice yell very loudly.

"Oh, I forget to search in my room." I said as I realized that and then walked towards the door of my room and then used my Portable terminal to open the door.

" _ **Finally! Jeez, you think the first place you will search in is your room!"**_ I heard the voice say rudely as I opened the door slowly. Once the door is fully opened I gasped when I saw a white haired girl wearing a black sailor school uniform… just like my reflection from that weird mirror.

"…But I thought it was just a dream." I said in surprise and she started laugh for some reason.

" _ **Don't be stupid, of course that wasn't dream. It was all real."**_ She said with a devilish grin.

"Then how did I get back to the Moon Cell?" I asked and she looked confused for a second and then smiled in realization

" _ **Oh, you mean this place! Don't worry; this is not the Moon Cell. We're inside your mindscape or soul or whatever you wanna call it."**_ She said with a shrug. Wait a second, why would my soul look like the Moon Cell?

"My soul? How did we get here?" I asked her suspiciously.

" _ **Jeez, could you stop asking these stupid questions! All you need to know is that I saved you and you owe me a favor."**_ She said while pouting at me. Wait, did she said that she saved me…?

"…Wait, are you the girl who saved me from the Moon Cell?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. "So, you now want that favor…" I said while looking at her warily.

" _ **Yeah! It's nothing big really, I just want your soul."**_ She said and grinned again… Well, that sounds reasonable… Wait…

…

"What!" I shouted once I processed what she said.

" _ **Stop shouting! You're hurting my ears!"**_ She said with a growl.

"Well, it's your fault for making stupid jokes!" I said and she started to laugh manically.

" _ **Joking? I'm dead serious!"**_ She said as she walked towards me with her creepy grin and I took a step back as I felt a shiver go down my spine and my heart started to beat loudly. _**"Although, don't worry! I'm not going to take it now, I'm only here to take a look."**_ She said and backed away from me a little.

"What if I refused to give you my soul?" I asked in worry.

" _ **Well, I will just have to take it by force then…"**_ She said as her grin widened. _**"Anyway, it was nice to see you, but I have to go!"**_ She said with a smile and turned away from me.

"Wait! One last question… Why do you look like me?" I asked her and she turned her head towards and gave me a weird look.

" _ **Hmm… Telling you right now will be kinda boring so I won't, but to avoid confusion you can call me Yami."**_ She said while smiling proudly. _**"Oh, I almost forget to tell you, there is a present waiting for you in the real world… Oh and also a test."**_ She said as everything turned white and I fell to the ground again.

…

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Ouch, that's hurt…" I said with a groan as I opened my eyes to see the hard floor. "What a weird dream…" I said as I stood up and looked at the mirror to see my normal reflection… But the blue slime from before is still here. "Sigh… So it wasn't a dream… Huh?" I said and then felt something solid in my clenched hand. I opened it to see a small weird looking red crystal with the power symbol on it.

"Is this the present she mentioned?" I said to myself. Holding this crystal is giving me a weird feeling… "Wait as sec, she mentioned a te-" I was mumbling to myself when suddenly…

 ***BOOM***

"What now!?" I exclaimed as I heard the loud noise and immediately ran towards the window to see smoke coming from the middle of the city. Suddenly, a big dragon emerged from the smoke.

 ***ROAR***

"Sigh… What did I get myself into?"

…


	3. Chapter 2: Extra Goddess

**Welcome to the second chapter of Extradimension Neptunia Re;Birth. Hey! So, I brought this back from the dead! I'm not sure why but I suddenly just felt like continuing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Talking" **  
 _"Mysterious Girl"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Extra Goddess**

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Sigh… What did I get myself into?" I said to myself as I looked the dragon heading towards the building I'm in.

 ***ROAR***

"What should I do? At this rate a lot innocent people will die…" I mumbled to myself as the monster got closer. Those girls said that it's their duty to protect the people of this city, and they just left the city…

 ***ROAR***

"Sigh… I have to get it out of the city somehow. That dragon is probably is going after me." I mumbled to myself as I felt shock of the dragon roar… "Also, there is this crystal?" I said as I looked at the weird crystal and then put it in my pocket and ran out of the room.

…

* * *

 **Lastation  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"I said I have to get that thing out of the city…" I trailed off as I watched the dragon from behind a building. "But how can I do that without getting myself killed?" I whispered hoping the dragon won't hear me, when suddenly I heard the voice of a girl cry.

"Waaaaaaah!" I looked around in panic and then spotted a little girl on the ground crying. She was on the path of the dragon and the dragon doesn't seem like it's going to stop, at this rate it's going to crush her…

"Sigh… I will probably get myself killed." I said to myself and then grabbed a rock from the ground. "Here goes nothing…" I mumbled and turned around and threw the rock at the dragon as hard as I can, it hit it and the dragon stop on its track. "Hey! You stupid dragon! Over here!" I yelled at the top of my lung and the dragon turned towards me with a growl.

 ***ROAR***

"Crap!" I exclaimed as dragon spotted me and started to run towards me at a very high speed, and I immediately sprint away towards the exit of the city, but the dragon was catching up fast. At this rate it's going to catch. "Wait…" I said as my eyes suddenly widened as I realized something. I rested a little bit, I probably have enough energy to use THAT.

"Code Cast: Move_speed!" I yelled and suddenly my body was involved in a red light. Immediately I felt my body become lighter, and my steps become faster. I looked behind to see that little by little I'm slowly getting away from the dragon.

…

* * *

 **Lastation  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

In the city of Lastation on top of one of the building, here stood a white haired girl wearing a black sailor school uniform. The girl was looking at Hakuno as she ran out of the city and headed towards the forest with the dragon following her. _**"Don't disappoint me now."**_ The girl said as Hakuno disappear from her vision, then her body turned blue goo and fell to the ground.

...

* * *

 **The Forest  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Sigh… I lo-" I was about to say but immediately covered my mouth. I finally managed to lose the dragon in the forest, and right now I'm hiding behind a tree waiting for it to be safe.

 ***STOMP***

Oh great, it's here… I just need to calm down.

 ***STOMP***

Don't make any sound…

 ***STOMP***

Hold your breath…

 ***STOMP***

Don't make any noise…

 ***ROAR***

"Whoa!" I immediately ducked on instinct just in time avoid a swing from its tail. The tail's swing completely destroyed the tree. "Close!" I exclaimed and immediately got back to my feet and started to sprint again and the monster followed suit. My Code Cost effect already ran out and I don't think I have enough energy to use it again.

"Just when I-GYAH!" I screamed in pain as I suddenly felt something hit me hard from the side and I felt being sent flying until I hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

 ***STOMP***

"I need to- Argh!" I was about to say but I suddenly start coughing blood. "AAGH!" I screamed as I clutched my side pain.

 ***STOMP***

That's hurts!

 ***STOMP***

I need to run!

 ***STOMP***

Its hurts!

 ***STOMP***

I can't move…

 ***STOMP***

I don't want to die…

 ***ROAR***

"Saber… Help…" I muttered while still clutching my side in pain, and tried to crawl away. I can't die here, not after I just finally managed to escape. "Huh?" I said as I felt my body become warm and my Command Seal started glow crimson red. "Saber...?" I questioned as my hand with the Command Seal suddenly move on its and reached to my pocket, and I grasped something solid and retrieve it. It was the weird crystal from before.

"Ugh! Hot…" I exclaimed as the crystal heated up and started to burn my hand, but I couldn't let it go for some reason, and my Command Seal shined brighter and everything went white.

* * *

 **With Yami  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

"Hahahahaha! She did it!" The girl known as Yami said with a smile as she looked at Hakuno's body being consumed by a pillar of light. "I wonder how her Servant looks like." She said with a chuckle, but her smile disappeared once the light faded.

In place of Hakuno there was now a girl with a long wavy blonde hair and green eyes with the power symbol in the middle. Her attire consists of a tight red bodysuit with golden linings on it. She was also wearing a red and black gauntlet and long boots that reach her knees. The blonde girl was holding a crimson sword in her right hand.

"Tch, that's annoying… Well, it doesn't matter. I only need one more..." Yami said with a slight disappointment in her voice. "Now, show me what you can do! Hahahahahaha!" She said and started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

 **With Neptune and the others earlier  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

"What will we do about the factory?" Noire said in a sad tone as looked at the factory around her. After the group left Hakuno to go to confront the CPU of Lowee, the same guard came to them warn them about an attack on one of Lastation's factories. They have already dealt with the attacker, but most the factory was already destroyed.

"It looks like it'll take a long time to get it running again." She said with a tired sigh. "It's all that stupid CPU's fault!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, come on! Blanc isn't that bad!" Neptune exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, she is!" She yelled angrily and folded her arms. "Seriously, just bec-" She was about to say but she was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Lady Black Heart! Lady Black Heart!" The man said as he approached Noire.

"Again! What is it now!?" The black haired girl asked the border guard with annoyance.

"Yeah… This is the third time we see him." Plutia said with a smile.

"Yeah, at this rate he might become an actual character." Neptune said with a smirk.

"UGH! Would you two shut up! Explain already!" Noire shouted at them.

"Oh, Yeah! A Dragon is attacking the city!" He exclaimed with a horrified look on his face and Noire eyes widened.

"What!? Damn it! I was tricked again!" She shouted and instantly started running out of the factory.

"I'm coming too!"

"Wait for me…"

…

* * *

 **The Forest  
Hakuno? P.O.V**

"Huh?" I said as I looked at my hands and at what I was holding. "Saber…?" I mumbled and then immediately put my hand my mouth as I noticed that my voice is different.

 ***ROAR***

I heard the dragon roar and immediately my body started moving on its own gracefully avoiding a swing from the dragon's tail. I squeezed the sword and I readied myself for the dragon attack. I feel like my body is very light, I feel like a feather.

"Hmph! Is that all? Sigh… I can't show my full beauty against a weak enemy." I said with a voice and an attitude that aren't mine. I took a step forward and immediately launched myself towards the beast, and the dragon tried to slash at me with its claws, but before the claws connect I leapt from the ground and slashed at its extended arm completely cutting it off.

 ***GROWL***

The monster growled as I landed behind it and spun around to use my sword to slash at its back making roar in pain again. I instantly jumped back to avoid an attack from its tail and then I readied myself to attack again. The dragon turned around and suddenly a dark aura started to surround its body and its mouth glowed as it started to inhale deeply.

"Umu, that's more like it! I might be able shine after all." I said with a wide smile on my face. I dashed toward the beast at full speed while holding the sword tightly, and the dragon instantly exhaled and a massive fireball came flying towards me, but I didn't try to avoid or block it instead I dashed through not feeling the heat of the fire and in an instant I found myself standing behind the beast.

 ***ROAR***

"Underwhelming…" I muttered with a sigh as the dragon fell to the ground behind and burst into data particles, and then suddenly I was surrounded by the same light from before. "Huh? I'm back to normal…" I said with a low voice, as I looked at myself to see that I'm back into my school uniform and my voice is back to normal. How did I do that? And why did my voice and clothes changed? It felt like I turned into a completely different person.

"Hey! Y-You are a CPU too? Were you lying to me!" I looked to my side to see the black haired girl from before, what was her name again? Noire, I believe? It seems like she saw me turn back to normal.

"No, I wasn- Argh!" I was about to reply but I suddenly started coughing blood again. Oh, yeah… I was injured…

 ***THUD***

"Hey, are you alright!?" Noire exclaimed as she ran towards me on the ground. "You are bleeding!" She exclaimed as she inspected my body.

"Noire what ar- What the!" I heard another voice coming from behind Noire as I closed my eyes.

 _ **"Sorry, this is not your time to die."**_ Another girl said with a chuckle.

"Wait, who are you?" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

…


End file.
